legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior
The Moat One team member has to walk across a bridge that is wobbly. If the player fell or used their hands, they had to start again. One across, the partner has to do the same thing. When both are on the other side, they have to run over and hit their gongs. After ten seconds, it was already over. The Blue Barracudas were first followed by Orange Iguanas, Green Monkeys, and the Red Jaguars. The Steps of Knowledge One of the bravest women in all of India was the Rani of Gansi. In the mid 1800's, the British took over the kingdom of Gansi and annexed it to India. The Rani or queen of Gansi mustered an army of 14,000 men to drive the British out. They fought for a year but the British pushed her back to her fortress and layed siege to it. "Your highness, the British cannons are raining fire on the city. The general is worthless. There is no one to take his place." "I shall be then. Bring me my sword and pistols and the Pearl Necklace of Gwalior." The necklace symbolized her right to rain and moments later, when she appeared on the parapit, her sword in hand, two pistols in her belt, and the Pearl Necklace at her throat, a roar went up from the rikes, and her men fought even harder. The British were awed by this beautiful woman shouting commands to the gunners. Over the dim of battle, a British bombadeer shouted to his commander. "Sir, we have it in our sights, should we fire?" "I cannot fire on a woman that brave." For days, the Rani held the city against the assault. Finally, she slipped from the city on horseback and the Necklace disappeared. Years later it was brought to the Temple. Your quest is to find the Pearl Necklace of Gwalior and bring it back here. The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior can be found in the Quicksand Bog. The Temple Games Knockout Blocks You have to run jump on a trampoline and knock out blocks from a net. Then you have to repeat this until all are out or the time is up. The teams tied and both received a half pendant. Fucking Whore You have to hang onto a horse that is wild. If you fall off, your opponent receives a point. The Blue Barracudas got five points and got the half pendant of life. Regiment Attack You have to load a cannonball in a slingshot, fire it at your partner, who will catch it and destroy the first regiment. Then they climb up to the next regiment and wait for the cannonball. Then you repeat this until you are finished or out of time. The teams tied again, but this would send the Blue Barracudas to the Temple as they had two pendants and the Green Monkeys had one and a half. The Temple Run Ryan ran through the Crypt and spend a large amount of time in the Pit of the Pendulum. He finally went up to the King's Storeroom and down to the center of the Temple and caught by his first Temple Guard. He raced in and out of the Room of the Ancient Warriors after getting it on the first try, but was eventually taken out in the Shrine. Dawn finally got to the Shrine with 48 seconds left. She finally entered the Room of the Secret Password with around 20 seconds left. She had to say two passwords to open the door to the Pharoah's Secret Passage. Time expired as she was sliding down the slide to the room with the Necklace. Trivia/Notes *This episode marks the last time the Blue Barracudas Head to Temple and the last time and artifact was hidden in the bottom corner of the temple. *This Episode was the only time the Guard in The Chamber of the Sacred Markers was not wearing a blue Mask (It was wearing a golden one). This was the first time since The Treasure of Anne Bonny that the guard in the Center of the Temple was not wearing a blue mask. Category:Season 3 Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifact Hidden in the bottom corner Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout XV